Los cuatros reinos
by karenivonne705
Summary: El norte caerá y los otros reinos pelearan por ese territorio. El quien gane en apoderarse del norte, tendrá el poder de hacer caer a los demás. ¿sera capaz el de ganar el oeste?
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic está basado en el anime de inuyasha lo cual no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takashi.

Los cuatros reinos

Nadie pudo haber imaginado lo que se aproximaba en ese año, todo parecía seguir su marcha normal. Rin seguía bajo el cuidado de la anciana Kaede, a sus 16 años entrenaba para volverse aún más fuerte de lo que era. Aome e Inuyasha se juntaron y tuvieron un niño llamado "Hikaro", sin embargo todos lo apodaron "Aiden" sin entender el porqué. Kohaku y Shippo seguían entrenando, mientras que el monje y la exterminadora disfrutaban su vida familiar. Sesshomaru tomo su poder en el palacio del oeste como Lord, mientras que irasue se burlaba como su hijo iba a visitar a una humana que salvo y protegía desde entonces.

Sin embargo, la felicidad y el gozo pronto acabarían. Ese año, las tierras que le pertenecían al lord del norte Kiro. Un demonio de piel verde con cabello rojiso, ojos rojos y garras negras contenidas con un veneno sumamente poderoso. Ese año caería.

En el palacio del oeste:

-Jaken, hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si amo, la información es escasa pero según los rumores, va a suceder. El norte caera, el sur podría ayudarnos pero las tierras del este quiere apoderarse cuanto antes del norte.

Sesshomaru estaba en su despecho, junto a su escritorio había pergaminos de otras tierras y de terratenientes. En sus manos, estaba el pergamino que el norte envió al oeste confirmando sus sospechas.

-Y rin?- no quitaba la mirada del pergamino.

-Sigue entrenando como lo informaron los guardias que se quedaron en la aldea. Aun no han sido descubiertos por ese inútil de Inuyasha. Quiere que la traiga?

-No, si el norte cae. El sur y el este pelearan por ese territorio. Tendré que declarar la guerra.

-Entonces, que haremos con Rin, amo bonito?

-Tendrá que esperar. Vete y entrega al General Anzu el pergamino.

Jaken va caminando por el pasillo, uno realmente se podría perder con tantas habitaciones y pasillos. Se detiene en una y abre la puerta. Un estante grande lleno de libros cubría solo una pared mientras que las otras paredes estaban tapadas por mapas hasta llegar al ventanal que daba directo al bosque, hay se reunían todos lo generales para idealizar tácticas de batallas pero en la mayoría del tiempo la utilizaban para fanfarronear.

-Aquí no está, seguro se está revolcando con alguna yokai.

-Eso quisieras pero hoy estoy fuera de servicio, las mujeres tendrán que esperar a que este semental quede libre de asuntos oficiales.- Un demonio de cabello verde, ojo negros y de piel clara con la armadura que parecía que le quedaba grande.

-DEJATE DE BROMAS QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACION DELICADA!

-Sucedió, verdad?- resignado, entro a la habitación y jaken cerraba la puerta para que nadie más oyera.

-Quienes lo saben? Se supone que debía permanecer en secreto hasta que esto se confirmara pero al aparecer a alguien se le escapo y el rumor llego a las aldeas tantos humanos como demonios. Ya me empiezan a hacer preguntas.

-Yo no sé quién fue el estúpido de divulgar información, el sur podría ayudar pero esa idiota de Kiro no se deja. Si cae, esto se convertirá en una masacre y el quién gane, podrá invadir otras tierras sin problema alguno. ¡Incluso podrá invadir el oeste!

-El oeste no está comprometido pero si lo está el este. Ellos no tienen la fuerza necesaria para defenderse pero sí son muy rápidos para traicionar.

-Pobre mi amo bonito.

En la aldea:

-Dentro de un rato veras algo espectacular.

-Ahora que hiciste Aiden?

-Puesssssssss si miras fijante, Sakura está por salir de la choza.

De lejos se puede ver la choza de miroku y sango. Su hija sakura, sera la primera víctima del día de Aiden, ya que entre los hijos de miroku y de inuyasha se vivían haciendo bromas. Algunas más pesadas que otras.

-No lo puedo creer! TIENE EL CABALLO DE ARCOIRIS! - Sakura salía con su kimono verde, gritando a que apareciera aiden.

-¡AIDEN! ¡COBARDE MISERABLE! ME LA PAGARAS! -

-Rin, te presento mi magnífica obra de arte. De hecho, no sabía que iba a producir ese efecto al mezclar todas esas pinturas. Creo que mi trasero no hará acto de presencia en el día de hoy, le dirías a mi madre que no se preocupe por mí.

\- le dire que estas tratando de salvar tu vida de la ira de sakura. Realmente te pasaste.

-Tú crees? Desde aquí parece un sapo deformado. Llegó a sus hermanos, debo huir y decile que le envió saludos a mi tío. -Salió corriendo hacia el bosque con la esperanza de que no lo vieran.

Rin veía como todos se reían mientras que sakura se enfurecía más y más. Sango y Miroku que iban detrás de ellos, se quedaron perplejos. No sabían si reír como nunca o calmar a su hija que estaba por realizar una cacería.

-Aiden y sakura se van a pasar el día gastándose bromas. Inuyasha felicitara a Aiden y kagome se enojara con él.Y mi amo vendrá a visitarme ... .. Hoy será un grandioso día.

Si les han gustado... seguiré subiendo mas capítulos. gracias por pasarte a leer!


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

-¡inuyasha! ¡Deja de reírte, ABAJO!-

En la cabaña se podía escuchar cómo una vez más caía al suelo. La risa de su marido se podía a escuchar a kilómetros, no podía creer el ingenio que tenía su hijo y su mujer estaba más que furiosa por la travesura.

-¡Ve a encontrar a tu hijo y castígalo!

Resignado y entre lágrimas tuvo que salir a buscarlo o no viviría para contar la historia una vez más pero no fue necesario, su hijo estaba por entrar a la cabaña y al parecer ya no tenía la intención de huir.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que tuvieron que hacer para que quitar la pintura de su cabello?- Intentaba parecer duro pero aun no podía recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

-Ahora no es importante, padre.

Inuyasha se concentró en lo que decía cuando noto la seriedad de su hijo mientras que kagome salía de la cabaña lista para darle el peor castigo de su vida pero freno al ver lo preocupado que estaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Su furia desapareció, kagome pregunto pensando que algo muy grave sucedió.

-Hay cuerpos de niños a unos kilómetros de aquí, la mayoría están destrozados y tiene el emblema del norte grabado en sus pieles.

Reunieron el grupo y partieron bajo la guía de Aiden. La anciana kaede por más que intentaran de convencerla de quedarse en la aldea fue con ellos con la mente preparada al igual que los demás. Sin embargo, sango decidió quedarse para no dejar desprotegida a la aldea ya que algunos demonios que no eran de esas tierras vagaban y a veces atacaban.

Cuanto más se acercaban, inuyasha sentía más el olor a podredumbre y luego de un par de horas, el grupo se empezó a tapar las narices. Definitivamente ya llevaban tiempo muerto, la escena era realmente un mensaje para el norte y lo extraño es porque estaban aún en tierras ajenas al norte.

Vieron un campo de flores y hay estaban los niños, en su mayoría con cara llenos de dolor. Algunos tenían el pecho abierto sin algún órgano en su interior, otros tenían la cabeza hundida hacia adentro y otros eran bebes con las extremidades dadas vueltas. Sus piernas estaban giradas, al igual que sus brazos y en su mayoría se notaba sus huesos fuera de lugar. Los emblemas habían sido hechos con cuchillos y en grande para que se notara de lejos, seguro fueron hechas cuando aún estaban con vida. Todos se consternaron, no sabían que hacer ante esto.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo no lo hemos detectado hasta ahora, como no nos hemos percatado de esto?- miroku realmente estaba preocupado, esto no era una amenaza cualquiera.

Inuyasha empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, solo una persona seria capaz de responder por esta crueldad.

-Inuyasha, ¿A dónde vas? Hay que darles una santa sepultura- miroku ya sabía a donde se dirigía pero de todas formas le pregunto.

Se frenó y al darse vuelta, su mirada lo decía todo.

-¿A dónde más? A hablar con ese desgraciado.

-Inuyasha, no puedes irrumpir en el palacio. El vendrá hoy para visitar a rin porque no lo esperas aquí.

-Kagome, no puedo esperar para que ese bastardo venga acá. Además no sabemos si vendrá o cuando lo hará.

El día fue pasando rápidamente, el grupo decidió enterrar los cuerpos pero sin hablar nada al respecto hasta que Sesshomaru diera acto de presencia. Rin estaba por empezar a desarrollar la idea de que no vendría a visitarla, la noche caía y los grillos comenzaron a cantar. Se dirigía hacia su cabaña cuando el sonido de unas pisadas llamo su atención, se dio vuelta en dirección de dónde provenía el ruido y nada. Pudo haber sido su imaginación hasta que observo una pequeña caja de madera entre las hojas y con la suficiente desconfianza decidió tomarla, en el solo había un fino collar y una hoja de papel.

"El lord Sesshomaru no podrá asistir en el día de la fecha debido a un inconveniente. Sin embargo, se solicita su asistencia para una reunión en el palacio que se dará en el primer día de primavera, se le otorgara más información y una detallada lista en los próximas días."

-¡ESO ES EN TRES DIAS!- grito

Estaba más que asustada ¿Qué clase de reunión era? ¿Qué lista?, no tenía idea a que se enfrenta pero no importa ya que todo estaba decidido.

Y sucedió, al día siguiente recibió por un guardia un pergamino con la información y no era precisamente algo bueno. La lista se trataba de lo que usaría, como se maquillaría y las cosas que podría llevar al palacio ya que no se trataba de una noche sino de varios días en los cuales tendría que comportarse como una mujer adulta. Kaede se sorprendió ante tal noticia y lo único que podría hacer es ayudarla con lo poco que tenía. Inuyasha estaba más que furioso pero no podía hacer más que esperar su regreso.

El día había llegado, Jaken la esperaba con Ah-un en el bosque mientras que kagome retenía a inuyasha.

-Mi pequeña, ten cuidado.

-Anciana kaede, quédese tranquila que volveré lo más pronto posible. Ahora cuídese usted y a Hikaro de sus travesuras.

-No te preocupes por el que sakura ya se vengó, no creo que pueda caminar por un par de días pero sobrevivirá.

-No preguntare lo que sucedió. Tuvieron que cortarle el pelo a sakura porque al parecer utilizo tinta en su mezcla, era obvio que no iba a poder salvarse.

-¡MOCOSA, VAYÁMONOS QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!- Jaken gritaba desde los árboles.

-Ya debo marchar, nos veremos.

(gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo, este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste. besos)


	3. Chapter 3

-Si hay algún dios en el mundo, que se apiade de mí y me saque de este lugar.- pensaba y repetía la misma frase, implorando que algo sucediera o algo se apiadara de ella.

En el jardín, demonios de todas clases bebían y comían lo que ofrecían la servidumbre del palacio. Ella estaba apoyada en un árbol con su kimono naranja, el pelo recogido por ornamento de flores y el collar que era estrictamente necesario que usara según el pergamino. Los invitados de en vez en cuando observaban a rin como si de un parasito se tratase.

De los nervios, agarro algo que simulaba ser panecillo pero de color violeta. No era asqueroso, sino dulce y sabroso que se derretía en la boca. Rin agarro uno más pero algo no anda bien, se sentía muy liviana y un poco mareada. El sueño se apodero de ella y de un momento dejo de sentirse liviana a pesada, debía salir de allí para que no halla escándalos luego.

Cuando apenas había llegado al palacio, jaken dejo a rin a cargo de Akemi. Un demonio mujer que tenía más aspecto de humano si no fuera por sus ojos verdes y su cabello gris. Le había mostrado donde se hallaba su habitación y la había instalado mientras le explicaba como hallar su cuarto en casos de emergencia, lo cual fue inútil.

Rin iba caminando por los pasillos en zigzag, tenía que hallar un pergamino extendido en la pared de algún paisaje de las tierras del oeste para empezar a contar las habitaciones y así hallar la suya. Pero cuanto más caminaba, más se perdía y más mareada estaba.

-Rin ¿acaso te embriagaste?

Se dio vuelta y lo que menos quería era que la verían en ese estado. Se quedó quieta en el medio del pasillo, preocupada que su amo se enojara y ¿de qué? No entendía lo que le sucedía.

-Responde.

-Amo, yo…yo no sé qué sucede. Tal vez el panecillo que comí me haya caído mal….-no lo miraba a los ojos, solo mantenía la mirada al suelo porque era la única manera de mantenerse quieta.

-¿de qué color era?

-Creo…violeta

-Ingeriste alcohol que solo un demonio tolera.

-Yo….yo….yo…

No pudo más, rin se fue para a un costado y sesshomaru reacciono de la manera más impredecible. La enderezo pero la llevo contra la pared más cercana, dejando su cuerpo tan pegado al de ella que sus alientos chocaban. Rin aún estaba consciente de que su amo estaba tan cerca de sus labios, su mirada encima de ella y la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella aumentaba. Sus manos tomaban posesión de su cintura y ella, en ese momento se atrevió a mirarlo. Su corazón se aceleró como también su respiración, elevo sus brazos hasta sus hombros y fue cuando todo dejo de importar. Sesshomaru la beso con tanta pasión, exigiendo entrar en su boca y jugar con su lengua. Rin lo permitió y fue cuando dejo de posesionarse en su cintura. Sus manos traviesas se fueron a sus muslos, la separo unos centímetros de la pared y la elevo a su altura. Separo sus piernas tanto como pudo, lo que el kimono le permitía y en el medio estaba el. La llevo de vuelta contra la pared de manera brusca, la sostenía y la besa con más fiereza. Una mano se encargaba de sostenerla y la otra en acariciar su muslo hasta su glúteo, mientras que ella revolvía su cabello. Ella se ocupaba de a hacer más profundo el beso, enredaba sus dedos en cada hebra y por momentos se escuchaba pequeños gruñidos del lord. Todo ese fuego ardía más y más hasta que sesshomaru se separó de golpe, dejando caer a rin al suelo.

Rin volvió a la realidad y cuando levanto la mirada para pedir explicaciones, el ya no estaba.

Se levantó como pudo, el mareo había disminuido pero la pesadez no. Al final, luego de varias vueltas había logrado dar con su habitación y con la mente totalmente fuera de sí.

Al día siguiente, Akemi le había traído el desayuno y esperaba poder encontrar alguna explicación a lo sucedido. Sentada en su futon con acolchados, comia y miraba el ventanal que daba a un rio.

-Akemi ¿sabes en donde se encuentra mi amo?

-En su despacho, de seguro con temas políticos.- hablaba mientras recogía un kimono de un mueble tallado de flores.

Akemi se llevó la bandeja mientras que rin se terminaba de alistar, estaba decidida e iría a hablar con él y no dejaría que la dejara con dudas. Cuando Akemi volvió para dejarles un par cosas, ella solicito que la llevaran a su despacho y entre tanto pedirle, finalmente accedió.

-Adelante- ni siquiera pudo tocar la puerta para avisarle que ella estaba hay.

-Con su permiso, amo.- entro a la habitación y se quedó enfrente de una mesa lleno de papeles, viendo a un sesshomaru totalmente concentrado en un pergamino.- Amo, yo…

-Olvídalo, olvida lo que sucedió ayer. Ambos estábamos bajo el mismo efecto, lo único que cambio es que al aparecer fuiste tú la más afectada.

-Pero no entiendo para que…

-Te lo dije en el pergamino, la reunión era con motivos políticos y tu presencia era necesaria.

-¿para realizar uno de sus tantos experimentos?

Sesshomaru la miro duramente, dejo el pergamino en la mesa y se levantó.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Mañana regresaras a la aldea.

-Lose, ya obtuviste lo que querías y yo ya no te resulto útil. Puedes descartarme cuando quieras pero que quede en claro que no puedes jugar con mi vida de esa forma.

-¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando contigo, rin?


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando contigo, rin?

-No me das explicaciones, ni dejas que otros lo hagan por ti. Me llamas y luego me devuelves como si fuera un objeto prestado. Ahora, me besas y esperas que lo olvide.-

Estaba totalmente indignada y él lo sabía, su rostro lo decía todo.

-Amo, si me va a llamar cada vez que necesite un objeto para sus experimentos será mejor que no me llame más y que busque otra tonta para su diversión.

Le había faltado el respeto y lo sabía pero no le importaba, ya no era una niña asustadiza. Ahora, esperaba que su amo se enfadara o que la termine de echar del palacio.

-Si es lo que quieres.

Rin se vio contra la pared de vuelta con un sesshomaru sosteniéndola de las muñecas a la altura de sus hombros, sus labios rosaba la piel desnuda de su cuello y ella solo inclino su cabeza para un costado permitiendo un mejor acceso a su cuello. Dejo libre a una de sus muñecas para bajar unos centímetros el kimono, dejando su hombro al descubierto. Era una tortura mutua, el solo rosaba sus labios a la piel que dejo al descubierto y rin esperaba aunque sea uno de sus besos.

Se separó de ella, volvió a su escritorio y estaba más que seguro de lo colorada que estaba.

Rin, en un arrebato de orgullo se marchó sin decirle nada y este no era la primera vez. Ese trabalenguas le había cambiado la vida, ella no pensó los acontecimientos que se descarrilarían más tarde y por culpa de eso había llegado a esta situación.

 **Flashback de hace un año y medio atrás:**

La nieve caía cada vez con más fuerza, ya había cubierto gran parte de la tierra y lo que se podía ver era una neblina mezclada con nieve. Desgraciadamente, en la aldea se había perdido un niño y su madre por culpa de eso. Rin había sido gran amiga de la madre y se escapó de las manos de kaede para buscarla en la tormenta aunque sabía que el grupo de inuyasha estaba buscándola pero el tiempo se acaba, sino los encontraba era muy probable de que murieran.

Unos de los guardias asignados a la tarea de vigilar a rin dio el aviso de su travesura, estaban por devolverla a la anciana kaede cuando sesshomaru apareció de improvisto. Todos se retiraron ante la presencia del lord pero al parecer, rin era la única que no se había percatado.

-Sino me apuro, morirán.- Con su abrigo, un manto hecho de paja para la nieve y un kimono azul hacia frente a la tormenta. Ya no sentía sus dedos pero estaba segura que estaban ocultos en una cueva que estaba cerca de la aldea.

Rin había llegado pero no estaban allí, se empezó a realmente a preocupar y pensamientos e ideas de lo que les habría sucedido se acumularon. La tormenta empeoraba y sino estaban allí era muy probable de que aun estuvieran vagando. Comenzó a caminar por lo que se suponía que era el sendero, ya no sentía sus piernas y no le importo. Su objetivo era encontrarlos, no podían morir así después de toda la lucha que dieron por librarse del padre del niño y evitar que los mataran.

Se sentía muy cansada así que se apoyó en un árbol hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Tenía mucho frio pero ya no temblaba, no sentía su cuerpo y debía buscarlos aun pero el cansancio gano.

Rin iba despertando, estaba realmente cómoda y muy calientita. De seguro, el grupo la hallo y la trajeron de vuelta a la cabaña. Toda esa idea se esfumo cuando siento que en su pierna algo se enrollaba, algo que era suave y aterciopelado. Abrió los ojos pero todo estaba oscuro por el manto que tenía encima, sintió una mano en su cintura y como está la atraía hacia un cuerpo ajeno.

-No te asustes. Quédate quieta y vuelve a dormir.

Ahora estaba todo claro, la estola de su amo la enrollaba por completo y junto a un manto oscuro pero lo suficiente para hacerle frente al invierno le daba el calor que ella había perdido. La cuestión era como salir de esa situación tan penosa en el que estaba boca abajo encima de su amo con una mano encima de su cintura y la otra quien sabe en donde estaba, todo el calor se le fue a la cara. Gracias a todos los dioses que estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, le ardía los cachetes ¡y lo peor de todo era que no estaba con su armadura! Para tranquilizarse prestaba atención a como su pecho bajaba y subía, escuchando su corazón latir.

-Rin, si sabias que inuyasha estaba buscándolos. ¿Por qué fuiste por tu cuenta sabiendo que podías perderte?

-Porque no quería quedarme sin hacer nada. No quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras… mientras…- no quería decirlo, no podía permitirme decir semejante barbaridad.

-Eres humana, no hibrido y tampoco demonio.

-Amo, ¿crees que alguien día podre ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que sea eficaz en una tarea de rescate?

-Lo serás.

-¿en dónde estamos, amo?

-En la cueva.

Su estola se movió, se enrollaba a mi pierna y sentí como la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba encima del amo y la otra mitad en la estola. Con mi mano, acariciaba la estola y en respuesta se aprisionaba más a mi cuerpo.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-Discúlpeme amo, es que es tan suave.- ¡No puedo creer lo que dije!

-¿Aun recuerdas el trabalenguas?

-Sí, amo…- no asomare mi rostro por varios años, eso era seguro.

-¿entonces?

-pues yo…. Yo…Aun no puedo decirle.

-Entiendo.

-Yo debería marcharme, debería seguir buscando.

Rin se separa del pecho en el que estaba apoyada con la ayuda de sus manos, casi no se ve nada si no fuera por la luna. Es de noche y ya era inútil seguir con una búsqueda pero inuyasha habrá hecho algo o simplemente habrá traido la peor noticia.

Hace rato que se había resignado pero su mente no quería aceptar esa idea.

-Esa mujer y su cachorro fueron encontrados por los guardias que te custodian, se le fue informado a tu cuidadora.

Ella miro a los ojos de sesshomaru, estaba realmente feliz que se le ilumino en el rostro. Su corazón se sintió realmente aliviado y sin más, se acostó de vuelta encima para abrazarlo. Se separó de su cuerpo apenas unos centímetros, agarro su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso.

Sesshomaru estaba más que sorprendido pero rin no se separaba, así que decidió corresponderla. Fue despacio y lento pero luego se convirtió en uno lleno de desesperación como si ambos lo hubieran querido hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás. La fue girando para que quedara espaldas al suelo, siempre encima de la estola y mientras que esta se aferraba aún más. Abandono sus labios y le empezó a besar el cuello, mientras que rin elevaba la pierna que tenía enredado la estola y soltaba pequeños gemidos. Quería hacerla suya pero aún era demasiado pequeña, debido a este pensamiento se separó de ella.

 **Fin de flashback**


	5. capitulo 5

**En los bosques de las tierras del norte:**

-Hija, no mires. Te amo, mi vida.

La pequeña niña youkai lloraba y peleaba por zafarse de las cuerdas que la mantenían sujeta a un árbol, veía cómo iban a ejecutar a su madre. Vio como una afilada espada tocaba la nuca de su madre, el soldado alzo su arma hacia el cielo y con gran velocidad decapito a su prisionera.

-¡MAMA!- lloraba y gritaba.

Su sangre se empezó a esparcir por la tierra hasta los pies de la niña y el soldado sin expresión alguna, se acercó a la niña para terminar con el trabajo que le fue encomendado.

 **En el palacio del oeste:**

-¡AMO BONITO!- un sapo verde corría por los pasillos como si su vida dependiera de ello, llegando a los aposentos del albino y sin previo aviso. Ingreso como si el pergamino que poseía en sus manos valiera mucho más.

-¡AMO BONITO, ASESINARON A LA FAMILIA REAL DEL NORTE!- en cuestión de segundos, el sapo voló por la ventana y el albino enseguida salió de sus aposentos con su armadura.

Sessho: ¡ANZU!- furioso caminaba llamando a su general, lo que se avecinaba no era bueno y había que detenerlo antes de que sucediera.

Anzu: Mi amo.- apareció enfrente de él haciendo una reverencia.

Sessho: informe, ¡AHORA!- entro al despacho.

Tragando saliva, entra y cierra la puerta detrás de si.

Anzu: Según los rumores, el norte caerá de todas formas. La economía se debilito bastante, la servidumbre se revelo contra su amo e incluso su armada.

Sessho: asesinaron a la familia real, el lord sigue con vida.- serio

Anzu abrió los ojos con tal noticia, ya era inevitable y cada día había más muertos. Eso significa que entrarían en guerra por más que lo evitaran.

Anzu: y ahora?

Sessho: haz tu trabajo, fuera.

Anzu salió del despacho para reunir a los generales pero más que nada para buscar más información, las tierras del Sur proporcionaban grandes informes pero necesitaban algo más contundente.

En el jardín del palacio, rin aun seguía nadando en sus pensamientos y reflexionando cual sería el paso siguiente. Debía decidir rápido o las cosas se complicarían para ella, ya tenía más que suficiente que por momentos algunos de los que habitaban el palacio como sirvientes la miraran con asco o con odio.

Saco un collar hecho por ella misma con una piedra azulada que encontró y la observo detenidamente, mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba el brillo que resplandecía.

Había jurado que hoy por la mañana era violeta- susurraba, totalmente confundida ya que no era la primera vez que cambiaba de color.

Lo guardo de nuevo, aun confundida y aturdida en sus pensamientos. Era seguro de que cambiaba de color pero porque lo hacía o cual era su función pero jamás encontraría respuesta a esa pregunta y sin más que decirse a sí misma, se levantó con la esperanza de encontrar algún alivio de esas miradas que la juzgaban sin conocerla.

Había comenzado a caminar pero se detuvo a ver a una mujer con rasgos humanos, casi pasaba como una humana ordinaria y eso fue hasta que con sus garras le hizo un corte en el brazo.

Mujer: Son más débiles de lo que pensaba- Se reía mientras veía como su brazo comenzaba a sangrar

Rin no quería enfrentarla, así que opto por irse con la mirada baja mientras escuchaba como la mujer se seguía burlando de ella. Se alejó lo suficiente y se apoyó en un árbol para dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, ya estaba cansada de esa situación. Se tocó el brazo herido pero ya no sangraba y solo quedaban las marcas, otra vez sanaba con rapidez y sin que nadie le explicara el porqué.

Su herida desapareció por completo en cuestión de minutos, ya no había rastros y saco de nuevo su collar. Ahora había tomado un color diferente al que tenía, su color azulado había cambiado por un rojo y pretendía cambiar nuevamente pero lo guardo antes de descubrir de qué color se tornaría.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, encerrada en su alcoba y mirando por la ventana mientras se apoyaba en ella. El mismo razonamiento cruzaba por su mente intentando de dar una explicación a su hallazgo que ahora colgaba en su cuello.

Habia escapado de la aldea y encontrado esa piedra en el rió para luego dar con un fragmento de su memoria en negro, olvidado o tal vez borrado. Desde entonces, las enfermedades no le afectan y las heridas desaparecen. Todo el tiempo cambia de color y a veces despertaba en un lugar diferente al que recordaba para luego encontrarse con un dialecto desconocido escrito a su lado, incluso su futon movido de lugar con un dibujo debajo de el la sorprendía. Era su letra, eran sus dibujos y era ella misma quien se movía.

-Espero que esto no me suceda con las paredes- Se decia a si misma rezando que no sea descubierta en uno de sus episodios.

Ella solo se aparto de la ventana y se cambio de kimono para luego salir de su alcoba, ignorando el deshabitado pasillo sumergido en la oscuridad. Siguió hasta que pudo dar con una puerta ancha, la abrió con dificultad y salio al jardín para dar su primera bocanada de aire fresco del día.

Siguió caminando y los guardias se pusieron nerviosos, se alejaba del palacio. Sintió como uno de sus pies choco contra algo largo, miro hacia abajo y lo movio. Saco las hojas y vio un cuerpo, ahora entendía porque la mujer no habia hablado. Entro en shock, el cuerpo esta disecado y solo conservaba algunos rastros. Miro su alrededor y vio que era el mismo lugar del incidente, no entendia. Su pecho subia y bajaba, su corazon latia con fuerza. ¿Como era posible si solo fue unos dias, murio despues que la atacaran, que fue lo que sucedio?

Su cuerpo retrocedia pero su mente estaba en blanco, uno de los guardias se acerco a ella y vio el cuerpo. La orden era clara, "protegerla" y fue lo que hizo cuando rin se desmayo. La levanto y la llevo hasta su alcoba, ordeno retirar el cuerpo pero cuando decidieron agarrar sus restos, el cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas.

Los destellos del sol la hicieron reaccionar, se sentó lentamente de su futon y vio a su amo apoyado en la ventana.

-Amo sesshomaru...-se tapa con sus mantas

-Era una sirvienta, anda mas- frió

-¿como sucedió, que le paso?- tratando de mantener la calma

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, jaken entraba para regañarle por su desobediencia

-¡NIÑA TONTA! se te dijo cerca del palacio cuando estés en el jardín...-bufaba

-Perdón, señor jaken. Necesitaba salir un rato...

-SIEMPRE DESOBEDECIENDO AL AMO, era preferible que te mantuvieras como una niña. Antes eras obediente y mirate ahora...QUIEN TE ENSEÑO A SER TAN MALEDUCADA?

-Jaken...- la voz de sesshomaru resonó por todo el cuarto

-Si amo bonito- jaken se retiraba del cuarto dejando a rin con sesshomaru solos.

Rin se preparaba para romper el silencio tan incomodo, iba a formular su pregunta pero decidió que fuera una petición y una no agradable.

\- Amo, usted dijo que me devolvería a la aldea y le pido que me deje halla. No voy a volver al palacio y menos con usted...


	7. capitulo 7

En la aldea, días después:

Rin miraba el techo de su cabaña, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio y moviendo su pie repetidamente. La ansiedad se había apoderado de su cuerpo, la preocupación era notable y su falta de sueño era imposible de negar. Finalmente, el lord acepto su petición de mala gana y tomándolo como si una burla se tratase dejo que rin tomara el camino que deseara. Jaken por mas sorprendido que estuviera, debía acatar las ordenes y negarse era una sentencia de muerte.

Entre Aiden y Sakura, las bromas ya habían cesado y la situación se había vuelto tensa. Demonios desertores del norte habían dejado sus tierras e invadido el oeste, este y sur. Atacando a cualquiera y apoderándose de cualquier territorio. Los lords de las tierras controlaban la situación con masacrarlos y ejecutarlos para luego colgar sus cuerpos en los limites de los territorios pero aun así invadían manzanas enteras. Ya todos lo sabían, el norte cayo y como ultimo recurso para defenderse era pelear hasta la muerte.

Rin se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, kohaku quien ingresaba a la cabaña miraba preocupado a su mejor amiga.

\- Rin, ellos volverán...tranquila-aun en la puerta

-Eso me has dicho y todabia no vuelven...- levanta la mirada del suelo para luego ver al exterminador con sangre y varias partes dañadas de su traje- ¿que te paso?

-desertores, querían atacar a la aldea y logramos exterminarlos... cada vez son mas-con vos de preocupación- Aiden y los demás niños están a salvo, igual que mis sobrinas.

-En la cueva, lo se. Déjame ayudarte... -suspira y se acerca a kohaku para quitarle la parte de arriba de su armadura. Saca unas telas y limpia las heridas con hiervas medicinales para luego vendarlas con cuidado.

-¿porque no fuistes con ellos? -la mira curioso

-porque me necesitan aca, no puedo luchar pero puedo curar y atender a los heridos. La anciana kaede me enseño, la señorita kagome me mostró nuevas maneras de aplicar mi conocimiento y de jinenji aprendí todo tipo de hiervas.-rin hablaba seria mientras terminaba de vendar las heridas.

-Te haz vuelto mas independiente...-no le quita la mirada de encima

Rin se queda mirándolo, sabia a que se refería pero ahora sus manos y su mente estaban ocupados en curarlo. Vio una cicatriz en su piel y paso sus dedos encima de el, acariciando el lugar mientras recordaba aquel ataque en que ella cambio por completo. Su pensamiento y las imágenes de ese momento se borraron cuando unos labios se apoderaron de su cuello. Kohaku besaba el cuello de rin con lentitud, haciendo que primero su lengua toque su piel seguido de sus labios. El la abrazo y ella puso sus brazos en los hombros de kohaku para luego mover su cabeza a un lado dándole mas acceso.

-koha...ku...-estaba empezando a emitir gemidos.

El la empezó a hacer caminar hacia atrás mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, sus manos recorrían sus curvas y apretaba la carne por encima de la ropa. Finalmente, la acostó y se coloco entre sus piernas para luego subir un poco su kimono. Su miembro ya erecto lo empezó a refregar por encima de la ropa en el sexo de ella, eso le empezó a causar placer a ambos y como si estuvieran haciéndolo fue provocando que surgiera mas gemidos y rin solo opto por clavar sus uñas en su espalda.

\- mmmm... - excitada pero con el presentimiento de que no estaba bien lo que hacia, su cuerpo gritaba que no por mas que le encantaba y decidió apartarse de el- no podemos, lo siento...

-Rin, yo no puedo mas...-se acerca a ella

-no... -se levanta y se acomoda el kimono para luego salir de la cabaña, dejando a kohaku totalmente confundido.

Se alejaba de la aldea y llega a un rió para luego hundir la cabeza en el agua fría, no era la primera vez que sucedía y eso la tenia bastante indecisa. Saco su cabeza cuando el respirar le fue necesario, el agua fría la hacia mantener despierta y la ayudaba calmarse. Su corazón latía fuerte, tanto que la ensordecía y aunque le costaba normalizar su respiración, ella seguía pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si su cuerpo no le gritaba que no.

-Hola humana...-detrás de ella apareció un soldado desertor. Ella se levanto rápidamente y lo miraba seria, observaba todos sus pasos y sus movimientos.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, el soldado le escupe un liquido al rostro y sintió como su cuerpo se adormecía. Ella cayo al suelo, no podía moverse pero estaba despierta. Veía, escuchaba pero no podía hablar y fue cuando entro en pánico. Nadie podría salvarla, no podía gritar y menos defenderse. El demonio la levanto del suelo y cargándola en un hombro como si fuera un saco de arroz, empezó a internarse en el bosque. Varias lagrimas empezaron a caer y su mente gritaba el nombre de su amo, era su fin.

Llegaron a una cueva muy lejana de la aldea y la acostó en el suelo, le desato el kimono como si estuviera comprobando algo.

\- Buena carne...- eso fue todo lo que dijo para luego agarrar una daga y clavárselo en el muslo. No podía hablar, ni moverse pero podía sentir como el demonio empezaba a cortarle la carne. Gritaba en su mente, sus lagrimas cegaron sus ojos y vio como su sangre se esparcía en el suelo.

No había nadie, solo ellos dos y la carne de su muslo derecho en el suelo...


End file.
